Curiosity
by Aruuuu
Summary: Dean come back drunk one night and Sam wants no part of it. Castiel needs to know what is wrong with Dean and maybe curiosity gets the better of him. NSFW. DeanxCastiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Curiosity: Chapter 1**

**A/N:** Hello! I've had this chapter stored on my computer for over a year...I wrote this back when Season 5 was still on tv. I only just found it and decided to fix it up a little and upload it. I hope you'll enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think!

**Rating: NSFW**/**M**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters depicted in this story.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck?"<p>

Sam half screamed as he shot up from the bed. He was sleeping peacefully when he was suddenly woken up by a heavy weight on top of him. It took him a moment to register that it was his older brother. Dean had gone out all night drinking and by the looks of it, was quite drunk, which would explain why he got into the wrong bed. Sam shuddered as he remembered all those times Dean had come back drunk with some floozy off the street. Dean being drunk could only mean one thing…

"Dean! Wake up!" Sam yelled tearing his brother's body off his leg.

He shivered at the feel of his brother's hard erection pressing up against his thigh. Sam roughly pushed his brother off him, smacking the back of his head before slipping off the bed, grabbing his shoes, and storming out of the room. He groaned in disgust as the faint sound of Dean's moaning sounded though the crack of the door. He felt his stomach lurch. He swatted the warm spot on his leg in an attempt to erase the feel of his brother against him.

Sam cursed bitterly. He was enjoying his much needed time of sleep. He dragged himself over to the Impala that was parked in the lot on the other side of the motel plaza. Sleeping in the car was way better than being violated by his older brother, he thought. He got to the car and realized he forgot to grab the keys on the table as he left the room. Angrily, he kicked the front tire of the Impala before leaning against the cool frame in defeat. He felt his stomach lurch at the thought of going back into the room Dean was in.

"Sam, what is wrong?"

The younger Winchester turned to face the sound of fluttering wings. Castiel, appeared next to him, peering at him curiously.

"Oh, hey, Castiel," Sam greeted him with a small smile. "Umm, well, Dean was out drinking again and came back wasted. He kind of crawled into my bed thinking I was some chick and..." he paused, thinking of the right way to say it, "...tried to fornicate with my leg..." Sam coughed trying not to throw up his dinner.

Castiel tilted his head in curiosity, "Fornicate?"

"Umm, yeah. Never mind that. What's going on? Do you need us somewhere?" Sam said quickly.

"I came here to speak with Dean." the angel responded turning to look at the room the Winchesters were staying in.

Sam frowned, "I think you'll have to wait 'till morning...He's not...feeling well."

Castiel blinked.

"Hey, do you think you could get these door unlocked for me? I left the keys inside the room and I kind of don't want to go back in there..." Sam shrugged, pointing to the Impala's door.

Castiel waved a hand, sounding a click from the car as it unlocked.

Sam's eyes sparkled with relief, "Great! Thanks, Cas, you're a life saver." He smiled, opening the door. "You might want to try coming back in the morning when Dean is…Feeling better." He coughed slightly.

Castiel nodded and watched the younger hunter get into the car and curl up against the door, attempting to sleep. He turned to face the motel again before disappearing.

The angel appeared again, inside the room this time. He silently walked over to the mass on the bed. He guessed the heap on the bed was Dean. He could hear strange noises coming from underneath the sheets, and frowned at the thought of Dean being hurt. Sam said that Dean wasn't feeling well so he had to see what was wrong. He had bonded with the oldest Winchester in a way different than any other human or his fellow angels. Not only was he worried about the older hunter, he was especially curious as to why Sam was so grossed out by what Dean had done to him. He felt curiosity well in his stomach.

"A-ah...Cas..." a soft gasp came from under the covers.

The angel blinked at the sound of his name.

"...Dean?" Castiel responded. He stood silent for a few minutes, listening to a flood of noises coming from what supposedly was Dean. Unable to hold his curiosity any longer, Castiel slowly slipped the sheets off the shifting body. His eyes widened at the sight beneath him. He eyed the Winchester curiously, his wet tongue slipping out to wipe his dry lips. He swallowed.

Dean moaned as his back arched off the bed, sweat dripping down his face and neck. His eyes were closed tight, face wrinkled in pleasure as he stroked his own erection. He had his pants down to his thighs, hand swiftly stroking his hard cock. A loud groan rolled from his throat as he slid his thumb over the head of his dick, smearing the clear precum along the side of his length.

Castiel swallowed again. He watched as the hunter, still very drunk it seemed by the stench of alcohol, pleasured himself. He licked his lips again at the memory of other times Dean had done something like this. Castiel had watched Dean masturbate a few times before unaware of what he was doing, but this was the first time he had been in the same room while it was happening. His cheeks felt hot, his breathing was fast, his heart was racing, not to mention he totally had a hard on. Curiously, he eyed the bulge in the front of his pants.

"C-Cas!" Dean moaned, head falling to the side, stroking his dick faster.

Castiel, brought back to reality by the sound of Dean's voice, looked at the hunter again. His breath was coming out in short gasps. Something was wrong. He seemed to be in pain or something. Castiel leaned his head over Dean's body, searching for any sign of injury, watching his every movement.

Without warning, the hunter moaned loudly, body jerking as he moaned the angel's name once more, shooting his cum straight onto the angel's unsuspecting face. Castiel flinched as the hot load splashed onto his face. He backed up, taking a step away from the bed, clearly confused. He brought his hand up to wipe a bit of the liquid off his cheek. He eyed it curiously before licking it off his finger. He purred softly, enjoying the new taste of the strange substance in his mouth. He'd never had anything that tasted like this before, but he thought he kind of liked it. The fact that it had come from Dean had intrigued him even more.

He slowly kneeled onto the bed, settling between Dean's spread legs. He stared down, hungrily, at the hunter's half limp dick, watching the creamy cum slid down from the tip. Glancing at Dean's face to make sure he was not in pain, Castiel lowered his head, tongue darting out to lap up the thick cum from the side of Dean's member. His breath grazed the sensitive skin of Dean's erection causing it to twitch.

Castiel eyed the pulsating shaft and went down to lick Dean's dick again. He was so focused on doing this that he didn't even notice the hunter stirring. Dean, fully awake now, watched as the angel wrapped his hot mouth around the head of his cock. He bit back a moan as he felt the angel's hot, wet tongue slide along his sensitive skin. Castiel let a deep grunt erupt from his throat in satisfaction as he successfully licked Dean clean.

"Cas..."

The angel stopped. He lifted his eyes, trailing them up Dean's body, eventually meeting the hunter's hazel eyes. The once drunk and glossy eyes were fully awake and glossy with lust. He recognized that stare. Dean had given it to him a few times before.

"Cas, w-what are you doing?" Dean couldn't really find anything to say for this situation.

Dean's eyes were wide with surprise as well as arousal. His eyebrows lifted with confusion as his head filled with unanswered questions; Why was Cas here? Why is he on the bed with me? Why did I just wake up to find him blowing me? And did I just come on his face?

Castiel, almost as if reading his mind answered, "Sam said you weren't feeling well so I came to check on you."

Dean looked around the room. He noticed that Sam was gone and he was on his bed.

"Where's Sammy?" he asked, not liking where this was going too much.

"You tried to...fornicate with his leg?" the angel tilted his head to show that he didn't really understand what Sam had told him.

Dean frowned. Did he really try to do that?

"I needed to check on you so I came over to your bed" Castiel spoke softly. He slowly licked his lips, tongue reaching to the corner of his mouth, snatching up spot of cum that had dribbled down from his cheek.

"What is this?" the angel asked, licking his lips again.

Dean was still dumbfounded. How could he not notice someone coming into the room? Well this was Castiel, and he had a habit of appearing in places without anyone noticing. But how he didn't notice Castiel getting into bed with him truly confused him.

Castiel could sense the uneasiness in Dean. He blinked. Deciding to break the silence. He leaned forward again, tongue slipping out to lick the tip of Dean's full erection. Dean shuddered as he was suddenly brought back to reality. He watched the angel lick his lips again, a bit of cum dribbling down from his chin.

Dean couldn't believe what was happening. He had been fantasizing about the angel just a moment ago. It was so unreal. He had been lusting after the angel for months, pretending to be out with women all night, when in reality he'd just spend the night in the Impala with his good old partner, righty. Now that the angel was really here, he didn't know how he should react. One thing was for sure though; he couldn't let this opportunity slip from his grasp.

"Cas, come here." Dean gestured for the angel to come up to him. The bed squeaked as the angel crawled forward, over him and onto of him. He stopped when his face was inches away from Dean's.

"What is it?" the angel tilted his head.

Dean smiled and leaned forward, licking his own cum off Castiel's chin. He paused before licking the rest off of his face. Castiel eyed him with deep curiosity.

"You had a little bit on your face."

The angel gazed into Dean's hazel eyes. The intensity in Dean's eyes caused a strange tightening feeling to well up in his stomach. He wasn't sure how to respond.

"Heh. Are you turned on, Cas?" Dean chuckled, lifted his right leg up, gently nudging his knee against the bulge in Castiel's pants. The angel moaned softly and trembled with pleasure. His hips automatically thrust against Dean's leg without his permission. His body began to react in ways that he did not know were possible for an angel.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dean smirked, "Wanna have a little fun, Cas?"

"F-..." the angel hesitated, "Fun?" the angel muttered quietly, his face flushed.

Dean smiled, "Yeah. I promise you'll enjoy this." Dean smirked as he pulled the angel in for a kiss.

"Will I get more of this?" Castiel interrupted coyly, sliding the tip of his finger over the sensitive head of the hunter's cock.

Dean grit his teeth tightly, cock jerking with interest at the angel's soft touch. Castiel, liking the response he got from the hunter, smiled. Dean moaned at the beautiful sight before him. He paused, searching for coherent words.

"Y-yeah. You'll get lots more of that." Dean let his hand rest on the back of Castiel's head, pulling him toward him in again. He pressed his trembling lips against the angel's dry, but lush lips. Dean felt his dick throb slightly at the feel, the smell, the taste of the angel as he sucked gently on his bottom lip. He still couldn't believe this was happening.

Dean snaked his hands around Castiel, hands grabbing at his ass, as he pulled him fully into a hard kiss. The angel moaned, thrusting gently against Dean's leg. Dean, taking advantage of the situation, shoved his tongue into Castiel's mouth, sliding it against the angel's own tongue. Dean could taste his own cum in the back of the angel's throat. Grabbing a fistful of the angel's ass, Dean roughly pulled Castiel's body down onto his own. He deepened their kiss, pulling the angel's tongue into his own and sucking. He nipped at the other's lips teasingly as he snaked his hands along his body. While he had the angel distracted, Dean slipped his hands into the angel's trench coat, sliding it off his shoulders and tossing it off to the side of the room along with the rest of his clothes.

Oh, he was going to enjoy himself tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating...I've been so busy with college and work and trying to have a social life that I havent even thought about writing in a long time...I promise to update again soon as soon as I take my exams next week.

Thank you for the reviews and support!

**Rating: NSFW! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own supernatural or any of the characters depicted in this story

* * *

><p>Dean growled as he pinned Castiel's body beneath him. He nipped and sucked at the angel's mouth, ravaging every crevice available. Dean felt himself harden at every squeak and squirm that came from the man beneath him. Grinding his hips into Castiel's leg, Dean continued to explore the other's chest, unbuttoning his shirt. He slipped his hand inside, flicked the hardened nubs there. Castiel gasped, his back arching off the bed. His hands gripped the sheets beneath them as his entire body flushed. Groaning, he broke away from Dean's kiss gasping for air.<p>

"You okay, Cas?" Dean chuckled as he nuzzled his face into the crook of the angel's neck. He slowly breathed in his scent, shuddering.

"Y-Yes…" Castiel panted, frowning slightly.

Dean kissed his neck as he worked to slip off the angels' shirt and tossing the tie to the floor, the shirt soon joining it. He licked a hot trail up from Castiel's neck up to his ear, leaving a wet sensation along the shell of his ear. Dean could feel Castiel trembling underneath him, his pink, swollen lips open and gasping for air. Everything about Castiel intoxicated the Winchester. He was instantly addicted. He had to have more.

Dean straddled Castiel on his knees as he paused to slip his own shirt over his head. His clothes were slightly damp with sweat and his pants were unbearably tight. Castiel raked his eyes along the muscles of Dean's toned body, watching the small beads of sweat drip down his sides. The angel choked back a groan as he licked his lips. Dean just smiled down at the beautiful man beneath him. He had been pretty buzzed when he came back to the room, but right now everything was crystal clear and he knew that all he wanted at this moment was this angel.

"Cas. Do you know how long I've wanted you here like this?" Dean smiled, stroking the angle's cheek gently.

Castiel shook his head. "Me? What do you mean? What about those women?"

Dean frowned, placing a small kiss to the angel's forehead. "I've only had eyes for you Cas. Ever since you brought me back from hell, I knew that you were special. I knew that _we_ were meant to be. Don't tell me you don't feel it…"

Castiel swallowed. He let his moist tongue slip over his dry lips. "I do. I feel it, this overwhelming urge to protect you, to hold you, to love you. I feel the same emotions towards Sam, but nothing as intense as my feelings for you, Dean."

Dean purred in response, he nuzzled his face against the angel's damp neck, licking him. Castiel tasted so sweet. The manly, yet pleasant aroma that came off the man was nothing that Dean had ever allowed himself to indulge in. Everything about him excited Dean, and everything about Dean excited Cas.

"Good," Dean chuckled and bit the angels neck playfully, hands roaming again. He could feel an intense heat radiating from Castiel's groin, and it turned him on even more. Nipping along the angelic skin, Dean trailed kisses from the angel's neck to his chest, fingers undoing his belt. Dean lingered along the hardened nipples, sliding his hot tongue over and around them. Placing his mouth over one, he sucked as his tongue flicked across the nub.

Castiel groaned as his back arched off the bed. His breaths were sharp and unsteady as he gripped the white sheets beneath him. He squirmed, as Dean's hands worked themselves into his slacks, sliding them down to his ankles. He felt his face flush in embarrassment as Dean eyed his fully erect cock with interest. He felt the muscle twitch in anticipation as Dean's warm breath feathered across the skin.

Dean smiled, pulling off the rest of Castiel's slacks. Sliding his hands from the angel's ankles to his hips, Dean leaned his head forward placing a small kiss on the head of Castiel's cock. He felt the other jerk underneath him as a low moan resonated through the motel room. As much experience Dean had with women, nothing could fully prepare him for what he was about to now.

Dean snaked his trembling fingers around the base of Castiel's cock, giving it a tight squeeze. He swallowed as he felt the angel tremble underneath him, giving a small, almost desperate mewl. Dean let a deep growl slip from his throat a he gripped Cas at the base of his cock, pumping. Dean had never experienced the feel of another man in his grasp and the new sensation excited him.

"D-Dean, wha-" Castiel cried as his back arched off the bed.

Dean had his thumb rubbing circles over the sensitive tip of the angel's length, the angel's precum lubricating the movements. Dean couldn't help but stare as the angel squirmed and struggled against his ministrations; the angel's half lidded eyes, his dark red and luscious lips parted in a silent scream. Dean quickened the pace that he stroked the man beneath him. He could feel the muscle twitching beneath him, signaling Castiel's coming release. He could feel his own cock straining against his heavy jeans.

"Are you coming, Cas?" Dean cooed softly leaning in, his breath grazing the flesh of the angel's ear.

Castiel only moaned in response. His back arched off the bed again, his hips bucking wildly into the hunter's hand. He panted loudly, gasping for a breath that wouldn't shudder out of him the next instant. He could feel his stomach clenching as Dean sped up his movements, his grip on the angel's length tightening.

"Come, Cas. Come." Dean growled.

"D-Dean, what's hap-….pening. Ugh!"

Dean's hot breath against his ear and neck sent Castiel over the edge. He gasped in a wild panic as he spilled himself into Dean's hand. His eyes clamped shut, mouth open in a scream, sweat covering his forehead. With one last huff, he came plummeting down from his orgasm, plopping back onto the bed.

Dean chuckled. "You alright, Cas?"

Castiel took a moment to regain his composure. "H-How do you humans say it… I'm just peachy."

Dean smiled, planting a sweet kiss to the angel's lips. "Was that your first orgasm?"

Castiel paused, "That was an orgasm? It happened once before…"

Dean frowned. "It's happened once before? When? With who?" Dean demanded suddenly feeling protective.

"You, Dean." The angel spoke softly.

Dean didn't understand. "What are you talking about? I never…I wanted to, but I never…"

"I was watching you, Dean." Castiel felt a small blush cover his cheeks. "A few months ago, you were with another woman. At first I thought you were just calling another woman's name, 'Cass', you said. But it wasn't until I heard you say my name that I knew it was me. You called out my name and I came."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at the last bit. Regaining his composure, he rolled off the angel's waist and opted to lounge beside on him on the bed. His hand grazed the damp skin on the angel's chest before reaching up to caress his face.

"If you knew that I wanted you for that long, what prevented you from coming to me?" Dean frowned.

"I'm an angel, Dean." Castiel sighed. "I follow the lord. What would he think if I courted one of his most cherished creations?"

Dean didn't quite know how to respond. He supposed that the angel's reasoning made sense and decided not to question him further. Instead he pulled himself against Castiel's naked form, wrapping his arms around him. Dean felt the angel tense and then relax against his hold. Dean smiled and nuzzled his face against the angel's neck, breathing in his musky scent. For someone who hardly ever took showers, Castiel smelled pretty amazing.

"Dean…"

"Mmm?"

"Is that your…Against my leg?"

"Oh…I had forgotten about that." Dean admitted, reluctantly pealing himself from the other. "Sorry…"

Castiel reached out and held Dean against him. "Does it hurt? Should I do something?"

Dean blinked. "Ah, it's okay. Don't worry about it Cas, it'll go away soon. I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for."

"Let me see it, Dean." Castiel spoke. It was more of a demand than a request.

Dean swallowed. The commanding tone in the angel's voice sent a shock straight down his spine and to his crotch. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now show me."

Dean rolled onto his back and stared into the ocean of blue that were Cas' eyes. "Come get it."

Castiel licked his lips and crawled over Dean's body. His hands trembled as he ran them over Dean's smooth, but scarred skin. He loved the way Dean's skin glistened under the small amount of moonlight that seeped through the curtains from the window. His eyes settled on the dark red hand print on the hunter's shoulder. It was his mark. It would forever mark Dean as his, and he would forever be his angel.

Dean watched as the corner of the angel's mouth lifted in a smile. He couldn't help but wonder what the other was thinking, but the majority of his mind was the tightness in his pants. He reached upwards to cup Castiel's ass in his hands, noticing how smooth and plump they were. He massaged them in his hands for a few seconds as the angel jumped at the sudden touch. Dean chuckled.

Castiel, taking his mind off of thinking, set about his course once again. He slid his hands down Dean's well-toned sides, stopping at the hem of his jeans. He heard Dean inhale sharply in anticipation as Castiel slipped a few fingers inside. He had expected to come in contact with some sort of under garment, and was surprised to be greeted by skin and hair. Dean was soaking wet, whether it was all sweat or precum, or a mixture of both, Castiel was unsure. In an attempt to unbutton the jeans, he slowly removed his hand, accidentally brushing up against Dean's length.

Dean groaned, thrusting his hip forward and up against the angel's wrist. He was so painfully hard and Castiel was moving so painfully slow. He had to think of something that would satisfy both of them quickly. Helping the angel remove the last article of clothing on himself, he stared in awe as realization struck him. He was naked in bed with a naked angel who blew him in his sleep. Oh, this was a wonderful world we live in, he thought and smiled to himself.

"Well, Cas, you said you wanted some more of my cock didn't you?" Dean teased, running a finger up the other's angel.

Castiel shivered at the ghost like touch and nodded slowly.

"Well, common. I'm all yours." Dean smiled and leaned back against the bed, arms folded behind his head. His eyes were locked on Castiel's naked form, raking up and down his body.

Castiel swallowed. It was true that he wanted more of what Dean had to give him, but when it came down to it, he wasn't sure how he could do it with Dean watching him so intently. Before it had been an innocent act of curiosity, but now it seemed so dirty. It turned him on. He crawled forward, stopping an inch away from Dean's hardened erection, his breath grazing the hot skin. He glanced at Dean nervously. Dean merely smiled and pushed his hips forward, letting the head of his cock brush up against the angel's cheek. Gathering up all his courage, he slipped his tongue out and lapped up the small traces of liquid on the tip of Dean's cock.

Dean hissed at the sensation that jolted through his body. He resisted the urge to thrust up against the angel's face again. He was trying his hardest to maintain some self-control in order to not frighten the poor angel. He gave a small moan of approval as he felt the angel slowly sliding his tongue up and around his length. The speed at which he was moving was torture for Dean. He needed more. He needed it now.

"Cas, wanna try something?" Dean panted softly.

Castiel lifted his head, head tilting in curiosity. "What is it?"

"I promise it'll be good. Now come here."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


End file.
